


Nathan Young Is A Twat

by ecstasyven



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Gender unspecified reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I only put /original characters cause I couldn’t find /reader srry, Inspired by Misfits (TV 2009), M/M, Nathan is his own warning, Other, Praise Kink, Rated teen for language, gender neutral reader, ill update tags with later chapters, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstasyven/pseuds/ecstasyven
Summary: You get put in community service for a dumbass reason and now you’re stuck with some dumbass people and a dumbass power.You blame the government





	1. The Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I’m a fucking idiot who doesn’t know much about law so I’m making this shit up as I go lmao

Marijuana.   

 

That’s it. That’s all you were caught with. Was there other stuff in your system? Maybe, but we don’t need to discuss the details. Point is, this is a waste of your time. It was  ** _Her_** fault. Did you maybe possibly throw a drink at her after she accused you of fucking her boyfriend? Maybe, but again! Details, details. Who needs them? The point is; that petty bitch decided to send an anonymous tip to the police about you having possession of drugs within your car. Thank god they didn’t check your house cause you had a lot worse there. Weed is illegal where you’re from, along with all the shit you had in your system, you were put on probation... after you got out of court ordered rehab.

 

That leads you to where you are now. Standing by a fucking fence in some god awful orange jumpsuit next to a bunch of criminals. 

 

As messed up as it is, you didn’t particularly bother to remember any of their names, so you just kinda made things up to try and put two and two together.

 

**The Twig**

When you had first got to the locker room, there was a guy with a bigger than his body head, and a dumb cap on. He seemed like he was proud to be there, but his body was so thin that even the other lanky guy could probably break him in half.

 

**The Creepy One**

You felt bad about calling him that, but he just looked... off. He has these wide pretty blue eyes and unhealthily pale skin. He was also flattening out his already flat hair which disturbed you even more.

 

**The Slag**

Okay the weird one was already bad enough, but this girl was clearly a proper slut. You don’t mean to slut shame, however it’s the only way you know how to describe the girl who kept pushing her breasts up until they popped out of her jumpsuit.

 

 **The Cool One**   

There was a blonde chick brushing back her ponytail, and you instantly wanted to talk to her. Not in like a romantic way or anything, but she seems like the type who’d jump someone for you. And that’s the kinda friend you need in a place like this. 

 

**The Athlete**

Curtis Donovan. You knew of him, as his dealer was the same as yours. Along with the fact he’s some runner guy. But you cared more about the drugs. 

 

And finally 

 

**The Twat**

The moment you walked into the locker room, your eyes were drawn to the lanky boy with a cigarette between his lips. His curly hair, along with his height, made him stick out like a sore thumb. Maybe it has to do with how pretty he is, but mostly the curly hair. You were instantly attracted to him, but then the prick opened his mouth. He started yammering about the slag’s choice of bra, and as amusing as it was at the time, the moment he saw you laughing, he wouldn’t shut up. Obviously the attention whore, he kept talking to get you to laugh more, and didn’t get the hint when you stopped. 

 

So next to the other young offenders, you waited until the probation officer to come out. And to finally start your dumbass community service. 


	2. The Storm

 

You’ve been here for five minutes and you already want to drown yourself in the water behind you. 

 

The probation officer finally fucking came out and began this long speech about helping people. 

 

And then the twat opened his fuckin mouth. 

 

“There are people who think you’re scum. You have an opportunity to prove them wrong.”

 

”Yeah but what if they’re right?” You internally groaned at the twat, however you couldn’t hold in your amusement for too long. “No offense. But I think some people are just born criminals.” The twat said, pointing at the twig. 

 

You should probobly try to remember their names...

 

“You lookin to get stabbed?”

 

”You see my point there?”

 

The slag’s phone started ringing and the rest you somewhat blurred out, only coming back when the twat got in a hilarious fight with the twig, but then you zoned again. 

 

Which brings us to now. 

 

Painting fucking benches. 

 

The twig suddenly lost it, saying something about paint on his cap before storming off, to the amusement of everyone.

 

You heard the slag and Curtis talking, but they were a bit far from you so you chose not to listen.

 

Taking the twig’s place, you began painting the weird one’s bench with him. 

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The weird ones head shot up before looking around. “Me?”

 

You bit your tongue to stop yourself from making a sarcastic reply, as the boy in front of you looked scared. 

 

“Yep”

 

”Simon.”

 

”Y/N”

 

Simon had a small smile on his face before it was dropped at the words aimed towards him. 

 

“What about you weird kid? No offense but you look like a panty sniffer” This time, you groaned out loud, and judging by the dramatic pout the twat gave you, you knew he heard you. 

 

“I’m not a panty sniffer. I’m not a pervert.” The twat started making some weird noises so you looked up to witness him making jacking off motions. “I tried to burn someone’s house down.” 

 

The twat made a small noise before turning to you. 

 

“Don’t even think about it, Prick.”

 

”Oh come on, gorgeous. I’m just making conversation.”

 

You chose to ignore what he called you, as even praise from the ugliest person alive would make you feel giddy inside. And you couldn’t let that twat know you got off on that shit. 

 

“What did you get done for?” The cool one said, distracting the twat from you. 

 

”Me? I was done for uh. Eating some pic n’ mix”

 

”Bollocks”

 

You snorted at the two’s bickering before being distracted by the twats comment about the storm. 

 

“How’d that happen?” Your gaze shifted from the sky to the probation worker. “I mean, you’ve been here five minutes. It’s painting benches, how’d you screw that up? You tell me, cause I’ve got no idea”

 

The probation officer’s lecture got cut off by a giant chunk of hail crushing a car behind him. 

 

“That was my car!”

 

”Classic!” The twat laughed, before being covered in water coming from another piece of hail chunked behind him. “Okay so I’m a little bit freaked out!”

 

Another chunk came down right next to you and Simon, which instantly made you shoot up and bolt. Fuck probation you’re not about to get fucking killed by some fucking hail. You wanna die in a much cooler way than that. 

 

After a second, everyone else started following you, and to your annoyance, Curtis quickly caught up with you and pulled ahead. 

 

Upstaged while running for your life. Fabulous. 

 

The door was locked, everyone was screaming, there was so much happening at once and then it stopped. 

 

A bolt of light and suddenly you were in the air, shocks all around your body, stinging your skin and making it burn. 

 

You all fell to the floor, groaning and in pain. 

 

The probation officer and other offenders were talking, but you had gone deaf. A constant ringing in your ear made your brain hurt, and you started feeling unbearably ill. 

 

After changing out of your jumpsuit, you left, not even waiting for the officer. 

 

You couldnt fucking hear. You felt sick and dizzy and could barely even walk straight. 

 

You were scared. Something you haven’t been since your parents kicked you out for overdosing. You were completely and utterly terrified. 

 

You got back to your flat and promptly fell to the floor, leaning back against your door, you felt yourself crying. 

 

A piercing sound suddenly surrounded you, making you feel such intense pain, crashing sounds happened all around you, and just like before, everything just stopped. 

 

You opened your eyes to witness your flat in a wreak. Pots and pans scattered, your tv knocked over, lights broken. 

 

But it most importantly. You could hear again. 


	3. The Graffiti

Coming back to the building where you temporarily lost your hearing made you extremely uncomfortable. What made you even more uncomfortable, was the fact that your personal stalker aka drug tester person thingy, was talking to your other offenders. 

 

You stopped dead in your tracks, you didn’t want anyone else knowing about your addiction, but there was a man, with a fucking pee cup, and some needles for drawing blood asking for you. 

 

You slowly walked over to him, grabbing his collar rather violently. 

 

“The fuck you think you’re doing?!”

 

”Drug testing time! Better be clean or it’s back to rehab for you, darling. Also, don’t pull me like that or I’ll report you for assault.”

 

You felt eyes on you, along with your fist clenching. 

 

“Talk about rehab one more time and I’ll be reported for murder.”

 

You roughly grabbed the urine cup from the man, who despite being a recurring person in your life, you haven’t cared to remember the name of. 

 

After peeing in a cup and getting your blood drawn, you walked into the locker room, feeling irritated by the looks of the other offenders. 

 

You walked to your locker, and rather than changing in a stall like the previous time, you changed there, not giving a fuck about them seeing your scars, drug holes or self harm ones. 

 

You felt a pair of eyes and looked up to see the twat looking at your arms. 

 

“Can I fucking help you?”

 

”Can I help you?” He replyed gesturing to  your scarred arms. 

 

“I’d rather stab you with a needle.”

 

The twat looked at you with an unreadable expression, before clearing it with a smirk. 

 

“Kinky”

 

You couldn’t resist your own smile. 

 

—————

 

After changing, and finally learning the other offender’s names, you were left to painting of some graffiti. The giant ‘I’m going to kill you’ is something you missed earlier, which you won’t be admitting any time soon. 

 

Simon later came out, seeming a little bit off. 

 

“I was wondering were you were are y-“ “You wondered where I was?” He asked, seeming shocked, which made you feel uncomfortably sad for him. “Of course. Are you alright? You seem off.” 

 

He looked at you for a second before being cut off by Kelly. 

 

“After the storm, did any of you feel like dead weird or something.”

 

”Yeah! I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus!”

 

Before you could voice your temporary deafness, along with the ruin of your flat, Kelly turned towards Simon. 

 

“What did you feel something?”

 

You looked at Simon, waiting for his response. 

 

_Maybe the the storm is why he’s acting strange?_

 

Kelly looked you for a second before turning back to Simon. 

 

_Did I say that out loud?_

 

”Something happened” Simon said, quietly. 

 

“What was that? Squeak up.”

 

”Something happened to me.”

 

”Are you a virgin? Hi hoy!”

 

”Shut up!” You yelled towards Nathan, which thankfully shut him the fuck up. 

 

Simon glanced towards you before turning to Kelly. 

 

“Well what was it?”

 

”It was nothing.”

 

Kelly turned towards Nathan before shoving him, nearly knocking him over. 

 

You laughed as Kelly stormed off, finding it funny that Nathan got shoved. Which probably isn’t good, but the prick annoyed you. 

 

After a while, despite the graffiti not being cleaned, you all went inside. 

 

The cleaning out in the sun, along with not getting any sleep the night before, made you fall to the couch, aiming to take a nap before letting out an oof at Alisha’s weight on your stomach. 

 

“I wanna lay down too!”

 

”Then let’s cuddle cause I’m not fuckin movin” You replied, slurring your words as you were already half asleep. 

 

Alisha shrugged before laying down next to you and tugged on your sleeve so your wrap your arm around her. 

 

Honestly, it was quite cute. Maybe she isn’t that bad. 


End file.
